


The Bell

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Drabble and a Half?, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, interrupting customers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: A very common theme, in fic and canon, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  here's another little thing





	The Bell

**Author's Note:**

> A very common theme, in fic and canon, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here's another little thing

David hates that stupid doorbell. He swears it’s cursed so that people only enter the store when its owners are busy making out.

“I never thought I’d resent customers so much,” he says seriously, his hands still in Patrick’s back pockets.

Patrick laughs. “Unfortunately, we do have to let people in and occasionally help them if we want them to buy things.”

David forces himself to take a step back, and puts on his best pout. “Are you _sure_ our business model can’t be two business partners kissing in an impeccably decorated space that’s _not_ open to the public?”

Patrick frowns sympathetically. “I regret to inform you that making out all day and not actually having any business hours is not a profitable plan.” Then he smiles devilishly. “I checked.”

“Hmm,” David says, turning with a flourish to go behind the counter so said customer doesn’t actually think they’re closed, “How very thorough of you, Mr. Business Major.”


End file.
